Recently, among electric vehicles (EV), hybrid vehicles (HEV), and the like, much attention has been paid on environmentally friendly vehicles. Such an environment-responsive vehicle is equipped with a motor adapted to drive the vehicle as well as with a high-voltage unit.
As shown in FIG. 6, a vehicle 101 such as an electric vehicle (EV) or a hybrid vehicle (HEV), has a cabin 104 (a room for a driver or a driver and passengers), a storage compartment 105 located in front of the cabin 104 in a forward/backward (longitudinal) longitudinal of the vehicle and adapted to store a high-voltage unit 107 composed of an inverter, motor, and the like, a dash panel 106 configured to partition the cabin 104 and the storage compartment 105 so as to extend in a width direction of the vehicle, and high-voltage cables 109 connected to the high-voltage unit 107 so as to extend rearward in the vehicle.
In such arrangement as mentioned above, the high-voltage cables 109 are made up of a positive-side (+) cable 111 and a negative-side (−) cable 112, connected to a connecting portion 110 on a rear surface portion of the high-voltage unit 107, routed nearly at right angles by extending from the high-voltage unit 107 to the dash panel 106, and covered with a protective member (protector) 116 between the high-voltage unit 107 and the dash panel 106.